Oh Me Oh My
by HMS Siren
Summary: Ryūji is a student fresh into his third year of high school. Rin is a teenage idol on the run from his fangirls. The two have an unlikely collision, leading to something more between them. [Features idol!Rin] [Birthday Gift for Faisalliot] [BonRin] [One-Shot]


**A/N:**

 **Hails: I know I need to work on updating other shit, but I need something to take my mind off of everything. I have a lot going on, and I'm actually kind of stressed right now. It doesn't help that I might end up with more chapters than reviews for Only Human (favorites don't get me anywhere, lovelies. I need actual feedback. I don't want to start begging.) **

* * *

The afternoon sun shined brightly in the clear, blue sky. There was a light sheet of snow on the ground and the air was chilly with frost. True Cross Academy buzzed with excited students, chattering and twittering over any morsel of information they had. The True Cross Academy Festival had been the item of cocktail parties over the students. Dating, the music festival, everything innate and utterly pointless in the opinion of Ryūji Suguro.

Ryūji groaned for the umpteenth time that day, burying his head in his arms and grumbling incoherently. _This is a school, dammit. Not a place to chase down idols and hook up with people._ He thought bitterly. A group of girls giggled and gossiped at the desk front of him, ogling a popular magazine with a picture of a teenager on the front cover who Ryūji had only seen on posters and the front of tabloids in cheap convenience stores.

"Wow, I can't believe he's is coming to the festival!" One of them squealed. "He's so hot!"

Oh, that's right. Apparently the oh-so-super hot teenage idol Rin Okumura was coming to the True Cross Academy Festival this year for part of the dance party. And no one would stop. Talking. About. Him. The guy couldn't be that amazing. Ryūji had heard a couple of his songs when the guy popped up as an annoying craze with flaring flames that took years to douse. And when he finally did lose a bit of popularity, he still seemed to hang around like an incessant wave on the ocean, always crashing down when he released a new album or single. Ryūji had to admit, the guy was a good singer, and Ryūji was fond of _Something's Gotta Give_ and _Believer._ Those were both particular songs that resonated with him.

"Ugh! You're so wrong!" Another girl started off. "He'd totally like me more!"

"Shut your mouth, Omato!" One of them stood up and glared threateningly. "He wouldn't be into girls like you!"

"Who says he wouldn't like me!?" Omato, a girl Ryūji recognized in the advanced class, continued screaming.

"Both of you knock it off!" A generally quiet girl among the trio jumped into the fight. Kashino, Ryūji thinks her name is. "Besides, he'd like me more!"

This fanned their fire as they each went off in a shouting match. Ryūji groused, massaging his temples as he felt another nasty migraine begin pounding at his brain. _Don't they know how to shut up?_ He whined internally. _They sound like a colony of squabbling gulls._ Ryūji closed his eyes for a moment, reciting a Buddhist sutra about seven treasures (one his father had recited many times in his childhood) and willing his migraine to go away. He didn't have any desire to partake of pills today.

"Then let's ask Suguro what he thinks!"

Through the fuzzy static of childhood memories and his headache, Ryūji suddenly came alert. His head shot up off the table with wide, scared eyes as the trio of girls cornered him daring black looks.

"W-what?" Ryūji stumbled over his words. "Ask me what?"

"Who do you think Rin Okumura would like better?!" Nishiwaki, a blonde student, had her arms folded across her chest. "Well?!"

Ryūji felt his eye twitch. He placed a hand on his forehead, trying to ward away the buzzing in his head that threatened to force him home on a sick day. He managed to keep his cool until one of the girls started squawking again.

"SUGURO!"

"NONE OF YOU!" Ryūji exclaimed. He snatched the magazine from Kashino roughly. "I think he'd run away screaming if he had to listen to the three of you screech all day! You guys are so annoying!"

"Jeez," Kashino said with a pout. "You didn't have to be so mean."

Ryūji opened his mouth to retort when the break bell went off. The three girls immediately forgot their fight, snatched up their bento boxes and hurried out the classroom door. Ryūji supposed they were going off to bother his friend, Yukio, about eating one of their home cooked lunches and pester him about romantic relationships. All that after they were squealing about hot celebrities.

"Hypocrites," Ryūji accused quietly. He absently looked to the magazine, which had a picture of the boy the female students had been fighting over moments prior. Ryūji bit his lip, considering his options. Might as well see why people like him so much. "Curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought is back," Ryūji muttered, then opened the magazine to the first page that didn't contain the table of contents.

His eyes swept down Rin Okumura's about page.

 _Name: Rin Okumura_  
 _Stage Name: Phosphorus_  
 _Age: 15_  
 _Birthday: December 27th, 1996_

 _Bio: Rin Okumura was born and reared in Tokyo, Japan._  
 _Having grown up in the Southern Cross area, he hadn't_  
 _been exposed to much music. However, during a music_  
 _festival taking place on True Cross Academy campus, he_  
 _became infatuated in the world after hearing his idol_  
 _sing his now favorite song: I'm Yours.  
_

 _Rin began his career at age 13, auditioning for choirs and_  
 _musicals. He was found by talent hunter Karma Jasmine_  
 _who he later admitted to having written his own songs_  
 _since age 11. Three months later, he produced his first_  
 _single: The Dæmon in ME. As a rising star that was quickly_  
 _gaining popularity, demands for more came from the public._  
 _He then released his first album: Bleeding but Standing._

 _He now, at fifteen years old, continues his career as a_  
 _singer, dancer, writer, musician, and-_

"No way, he's a model too?" Ryūji breathed. He gazed at the picture of the teenage idol, getting lost in his bright, blue eyes. "I can see why. His eyes are..." _Striking_ was the first word to run through Ryūji's head, although he'd never admit that out loud.

Ryūji continued reading the magazine, feeding his growing curiosity about Rin Okumura. He learned that Rin was one of the youngest, most talented musicians in existence, having done covers of multiple American songs and writing up to twenty of his own songs in the past two years. He played the piano, violin, and guitar. He had visited Hawaii, the Horn of Africa, Italy, France, and Spain and learned a couple of dances from said countries, such as the Hula, a plethora of African dances, the Salsa, the Tango, and the Waltz. Rin had modeled several times for _Teen Vogue_ , however, he'd also featured in _Teen Ink, 16, Heartthrob, and My Idol._ It seemed, however, that one of the most important pieces information was his support for LGBTQ+ rights, himself being Bisexual.

Halfway through the magazine Ryūji suddenly slammed it shut, his face flushing hot red. The image was now burned behind his eyelids; he had never wished for bleach in that moment in that moment more than now. Having just viewed a provocative image of the teenage idol, Ryūji buried his arms in his desk and swore he'd never go through another teenage girl Adonis magazine no matter the temptation. Rin was kneeling, wrists had been bound above his head. He had a piece of leather in his mouth, revealing a pearly smile, his blue eyes searing mischievously. He was shirtless, and his dark jeans had been loosened just a bit to reveal little more than what Ryūji's 'chastity' could handle.

As Ryūji took a deep breath to cloud the image out, he couldn't help but think.

"I wonder what kind of guy he is."

* * *

Rin breathed heavily, his head between his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath. The sound of ecstatic screams set him on edge. When Rin became an idol, he knew all too well that the media would be his number one frenemy. His adoring fans would make a close second. Rin placed a hand on the brick wall to steady himself, he had no time to rest if he wanted to get away.

"Look! There he is!"

Rin's head snapped up as a young woman pointed at him, snapping pictures with her iPhone. Rin wasted no time in moving forward. He tore across the pavement and leaped over a chainlink fence. This lead him into a large, high school campus that left his fans behind. He bolted up a set of stone steps just as a bell rang, releasing a flood of teenagers. Rin wove his way through the wave of students as he made his way into the building, earning him a few looks. When he was sure he could rest for a moment, he leaned up against the lockers. But the sound of whispering stragglers reached his ears, forcing Rin to move forward in case they figured out his identity.

See, on this once quiet, Winter day on December 26th, Rin had decided to return to his hometown at the request of Johann Faust the Fifth for a festival he was holding. Rin had plenty of nostalgia for the place, he adored singing and dancing, and the thought of being in a crowd of people closer to his age was comforting.

He moved forward and veered around a corner- _blam!_

Rin collided with another, sending both of them falling to the linoleum floor and papers flying. They both groaned, clutching their heads. Rin attempted to sit up, his vision spinning. He heard someone, a male, start chewing him out.

"Watch where you're goi-" The other paused, making Rin grumble. He knew what was coming next, it was another one of his fans. "Hey, I know you."

"Yeah, most people do," Rin said. He copied the other's actions in standing up as he brushed himself off. But he felt a truck-like impact strike his gut, and his dancing ability did nothing to help him as he fell down again.

"You're that piece of shit idol that nobody stops talking about!" Well, this was new. Rin's shirt was snatched and stretched as the student kneeled over him. His eyes met black-brown like he was staring into the darkness of an abyss. "What's your problem!? Distracting everyone from work! This is a school for God's sake."

Rin took a moment to process the information and to get a good look at the student he crashed into. The guy had a dark brown hair that had a blonde streak running through the center. His skin was rough, calloused, and sunkissed like he'd spent most of his time in the sun. He had a broad stature; he was tall and muscular, and Rin... was utterly aroused. He laughed nervously.

"'s not my fault," He giggled. A blush worked his way onto Rin's cheeks. "I didn't ask for popularity, I jus' wanted to sing."

"Ah, jeez, can't argue with that!" The student worked his way off Rin's lap. Rin shook his head, then reached for the nearest paper as an offering to help the guy. His eyes scanned the kanji symbols at the top, marking his name.

"Sorry 'bout that," Rin muttered, attempting to enunciate the name. "Ryōsuke... Katsurō?"

"Ryūji Suguro," The student corrected. "The kanji is read a little weird, my name gets mistaken a lot."

"Yeah, I figure," Rin's eyes traced over the swooping calligraphy. _Nice handwriting._ "Dragon samurai. Nice name, I'm kind of envious. All I have is the meaning 'phosphorus.'"

"Well, it's not a bad meaning," Ryūji shrugged as he gathered his stuff together. _H_ _e's not mad at me anymore. Score!_ Rin thought victoriously. "I'm pretty sure that in Greek, it means 'bearer of light.' In Latin it means Lucifer. Like the fallen angel in Christian lore."

"Angel..." _Score!_ Rin smiled eagerly.

"Ah," Ryūji paused. "Whatever, nerd! Just shut up."

"This coming from a rooster!"

Ryūji squawked indignantly, only confirming Rin's further dubbing of Ryūji's nickname.

* * *

Rin's heart fluttered in his chest. He'd practiced all day, trying to the best of his abilities to perfect that one song. Of course, Karma had forced him to go through _Believer, I'm Still Standing, Kids in the Dark,_ and _Monster._ Rin knew that Karma only wanted to see him succeed, but that new song had always been eating at the back of Rin's mind. He wanted it perfect for the festival.

But here he was, just off to the side as Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, another dancer, singer, and model he'd worked with a couple times was performing her heart out on a stage in front of the True Cross Academy student body. He would admit that she was fun to be around and an excellent singer. But...

"PON PON WEI WEI WEI!  
PON PON WEI PON WEI PON PON!  
WEI WEI PON PON PON!  
WEI WEI PON WEI PON WEI WEI!

Well, the song was catchy, he'd give her that much. And the whole festival seemed to enjoy her presence. Apparently, the headmaster of True Cross Academy really liked her, so of course, she was going to be there. The audience erupted into applause at the end of the performance, pulling Rin out of his thoughts and forcing him to clap. Kyary made her way off the stage, followed by multiple people in giant panda suits.

"Wow! What a performance ladies and gentlemen!" The headmaster, an eccentric looking man with violet colored hair, grinned devilishly to the crowd and beckoned them to quiet down. "Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, ladies and gentlemen!" The audience screamed again. "Alright, quiet down now. Our next guest is a special one. He's our grande finale for the night." Rin took a deep breath. _Looks like this is my cue._

"You all know him! Japan's top teenage idol! He's a riot with all sexes!" The warm bodies sounded like they were losing their minds. "The one! The only! Phosphorus! RIN OKUMURAAAAAAAA~"

The headmaster vanished in a poof of pink smoke as Rin half-skipped half-jogged onto the stage with a microphone in his hands and a silenced headset on his head. The thundering applause made his ears ring, the lights were blinding, flashing every color of the rainbow as Rin presented himself. There were massive flat-screens placed specifically, strategically around the entire stage area and above the audience where Rin could see his face plastered across it all. He scanned the crowd, looking for the student he had grown fond of in the past two days. _Where's Ryūji?_

Rin frowned, hoping to spot Rooster's signature streak in the crowd. Rin bit his lip but cleared away his frustrations. It didn't seem he was here.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down!" Rin made calming motions with his hands as he talked to the audience. They quieted down quickly. "Wow, okay. It's been, God knows how long since I've been here. I missed True Cross. It may not have always made me feel like I was home, but in my heart, it has always been my home. I'm getting some nostalgia. It's amazing that so many students went through the trouble to get a date just so they could be here to listen to all these artists."

The audience laughed.

"You guys thought that was funny, huh?" Rin asked, eliciting more laughs. "This all just, so cool. I mean, imagine my surprise when I get an... interesting email from the headmaster asking me to be here. I won't lie, I've met some nice people, I got to see my twin brother and father again, and I've practiced like crazy to get all these songs down. How many of you have been through heartbreak at the hands of someone inconsiderate before, raise your hands!"

Rin pretended to the count them as more than half the hands in the crowd went up. "Wow, that's a lot of people. That's such a shame, you know what I mean? Sometimes, people suck!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. "Yeah! You all feel that, don't you? Well, this first song goes to those of you have endured difficult breakups, or abusive relationships, or just difficult relationships with stupid people in general. Are ya ready?!" The audience started screaming in cheering again. The sound of disco-like modern music started playing, a thick beat ringing out through it all. "This is one of my favorite songs, those of you who know the words, SING ALONG!"

Rin placed the microphone on a stand in front of him and clasped the pole tightly.

"Caught out~ Sleeping around~ He says it's nothing with the lipstick on his mouth~" Rin started off smoothly. "And you might think he doesn't care that much at all, but they always come back, yeah they always come back~" The crowd started cheering on the music, coercing Rin to sing out more. "When he returns he puts you in a situation~ but it's too late to have the kind of conversation~ It's not your job to show these boys some education, no! Now, ain't it funny how we never seem to work it out!"

Rin suddenly stood away from the microphone, which oddly enough poofed away in a puff of smoke. Rin, however, didn't question it. Instead, he went to turn his headset on and started dancing to the beat of the music.

"We've all been played, we all get hurt, just take that pain, and let that mother effer burn!"

"And you know that in time, you will find that they always come back, yeah, they always come back~"

"They're all the same! They never learn, just dig their grave, and watch that mother effer burn!"

"And you know that in time, you will find that they always come back, yeah, they always come back~"

As Rin sang his song, allowing the crowd to go wild with affection and cheers. Rin's lungs burned by the end of the number, tears forming in his eyes as he held a victory pose for the last stretch of notes and echoes. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face as his vision went bleary. The crowd chanted his name, pleading with him desperately for another song. Rin couldn't refuse, this was his life, his solstice, and everything he had ever wanted and desired to be. The love and affection he'd received from strangers who didn't even know him by name were amazing, yet somehow... it wasn't stronger than what he'd truly yearned for.

 _"Why do you stay?"_

Rin heard Ryūji's voice echo in his head. Ryūji had asked that when Rin explained his woes about idol-hood, the combination of joys and sorrows that came with it, the stupid people you meet sometimes, the photo shoots, the concerts, the media... the lies. Rin tried to recall the conversation to mind. Why did he stay?

 _"Because it's better than anything else that I have."_ Now he remembered. _"Because despite wanting a mate of my own, it's better than going back home to my brother and father, trying to hunt down a part-time job, trying to stay out of trouble. No one at school ever liked me, so finding people my age who go ballistic with joy whenever I enter the room is a nice change. I like it."_

 _"I like it?"_ Is that what Rin had said? That he liked it? Well, it wasn't a lie. That statement itself held more truth and more comfort than anything Rin had ever heard. No, it wasn't that he liked being an idol, he loved it, adored it, _needed it._

Rin took a deep breath.

"Alright, now that we've got through the pain part of stupid relationships," Rin trailed off, brushing Ryūji from his mind. "I think it's time we move on and just... _Shake It Off."_

The crowd exploded again as another beat poured through the speakers. Rin jogged to the back of the stage and picked up an electric blue guitar to play along; his finger strummed the chords in a rugged, hip-hop beat.

"I stay out too late! Got nothing in my brain! At least, that's what people say~ Mmhm~"

* * *

Ryūji watched from the entrance as a staff member as Rin moved around on the stage, his motions lithe and graceful like an ocean, but still going with the beat as he rocked out on his guitar. Ryūji had always hated the song being sung now, it annoyed him to no end. But Rin seemed to be having fun singing it, so who was he to protest. He cocked his head with a loving sigh as Rin continued singing.

 _"But I keep groovin', can't stop won't stop movin', it's like I got this music! In my mind, sayin' it's gonna be alright!"_

"Hey, Bon, you alright?"

Ryūji jumped suddenly as his friend, Renzō Shima, interrupted his observant behavior with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm great! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little distracted is all," Renzō said. His eyes were knowing. "Did you find some interest in the teen idol you claimed you hate so much?"

"I do hate him!" Ryūji snapped. "He's distracting, and annoying, and, and... he's... got... that stupid, dorkish charm."

"You do like him!" Renzō exclaimed. He jumped up and down, clapping ecstatically.

"Whatever, he's an alright guy according to what he told me," Ryuūji said nonchalantly.

Renzō paused.

"Wait... Bon... HAVE YOU MET THE GUY?!"

"Well, yeah, he ran into me while running away from his fans the other day," Ryūji explained. Renzō's jaw dropped like an unhinged snake maw. "And he dragged me out to some sukiyaki place for his birthday yesterday, so yeah, I guess I have met the guy."

"Oh. My. Lord." Renzō nearly pulled his hair out. "Bon! Do you realize what this means?!"

"That... I've met a celebrity and who cares?"

"Who cares? Who cares?!" Renzō shrieked, fortunately withholding the decision to slap Ryūji across the face. "I CARE. EVERYONE CARES. HE MIGHT REMEMBER YOU AFTER THIS!"

"We just hung out, I'm sure he's done this with plenty of fans."

"No! He hasn't!" Renzō pointed an accusatory finger. "He's never done stuff like this! This is gold!"

"Chill, Renzō, it's fine."

"I don't know how you can remain so calm about this."

* * *

Through Rin's heavy panting, the autotune, and the flashing lights, he was ecstatic. But now, now was the time to get serious for a moment. After performing five songs in a row without end, Rin no doubt felt the need to tone down the audience.

"Wow, okay, I'm exhausted," Rin admitted through the microphone. "What about you guys, aren't you ready to go back home?"

The crowd laughed, some of them shaking their heads.

"Seriously?"

"WE LOVE YOU, RIN!"

A crowd of screaming girls called out to him, making Rin blush and laugh bashfully.

"And I love you!" The crowd started cheering again. "Alright, though, guys. Bring it down for a bit, let's have some real talk." As the crowd silenced itself, Rin took a deep breath. "Thank you, thank you. Alright, can I confide in you guys for a minute here? It's kind of important since I don't usually feel like this."

The crowd nodded, smiles appearing across most of their faces. A good chunk quietly excited themselves, while others were whispering excitedly.

"Okay, so the other day when I was trying to escape publicity for a little bit, I... ran into this guy." Rin started off awkwardly. "I thought for a moment that he was a fan of mine, nope! He hates my guts because apparently, I'm 'a distraction.' It was refreshing. I dragged him out of class yesterday to celebrate my suede sixteen since I could only have a party until after the festival. It was nice to have something quiet, not so brash and loud to celebrate. I'm not gonna lie, he's really good looking."

The crowd played along with Rin, paying attention to his words.

"But, he made me feel weird. But, a good kind of weird." Rin shrugged as he walked around a bit. "Like, how I usually feel before I start performing. I've got butterflies in my stomach, I'm sweating and shaking, my eyes are everywhere, trying to avoid making eye contact. Oh, God. Guys. GUYS!" Rin paused for a moment before dropping the bomb. "I think I'm in love~"

The crowd flared with madness as Rin said this. Yet, behind his smiling and anxiety and fluttering heart, he couldn't help but feel like Ryūji was going to end his life if he said anymore.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe you said that in front of a whole crowd of people, at my school, which most of my classmates attended... you realize I'm not gonna hear the end of it, right?"

"Well, that's kind of the point," Rin smiled sheepishly as Ryūji walked Rin out to his traveling trailer, having bought the teenage idol ice cream not half an hour ago. Rin needed to be in Hokkaido for his next performance, and Karma was still waiting on approval for a world tour. "I mean, it's better than everything being awkward, right?"

Rin skimmed his hand along the trailer, which had his face printed on it.

"I guess," Ryūji admitted. "But did you really have to make a big deal about it?"

"Yes!"

Rin's answer earned him a smack upside the head. He laughed in response, dancing away when Ryūji made another swing for him.

"Get back here, Monkey!" Ryūji chased after Rin's gyrating figure. They horsed around childishly like a goofy duo that happened to be stupidly in love. Rin turned and planted a kiss on Ryūji lips, standing on his tiptoes. Ryūji made a surprised noise but found the feeling was pleasant and warm. He learned further into it, letting Rin wrap his arms around him. Ryūji moved to hug Rin's lower back tightly. The idol pulled away first, gasping for air.

"Thanks for sharing your lips with me, Rooster," Rin teased.

"Yeah, whatever, Monkey," Ryūji returned the musician's roguish smile. "Thanks for the kiss."

"Rin! We gotta go!" Karma shouted from the car. "End it with your boyfriend and let's move!"

"Coming!" Rin called back. He pulled away from Ryūji morosely. "So... does this mean we're dating now?"

Ryūji reached forward, intertwining his fingers with Rin's. Rin squeezed Ryūji's hand, causing the student to reciprocate the affectionate action.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAISALLIOT**

 **HERE'S SOME KNOWLEDGE FO YO BRAINS.**

 ***I put Ryūji's name through google translate and surprisingly enough I got Ryōsuke Katsurō simply because I wanted to know how else his name could be read. I was pleasantly surprised to find it could be read differently and as for the kanji meanings, I KNOW Ryūji means 'dragon' but for the life of me I COULD NOT FIND THE MEANING FOR 'SUGURO.' But I do know that one of the symbols in his name means 'samurai' so I went from there.**

 ****I'm sure I mentioned it one of my other fics but Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is a Japanese artist and model. She sings Pon Pon Pon, in case you guys were wondering.**

 *****The albums mentioned are ones I made up on the spot. The songs, however, are songs that belong to different artists. Something's Gotta Give and Kids in the Dark belong to All Time Low. Believer and Monster belong to Imagine Dragons. I'm Still Standing belongs to Taron Egerton. Comeback belongs to Ella Eyre. Shake It Off belongs to Taylor Swift.**


End file.
